<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath the Opera House by SloaneDestler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964902">Beneath the Opera House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler'>SloaneDestler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, Love, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, did i mention there's smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Christine are happily married and have an intimate evening after the first performance of a new opera, and, well, the tags pretty much cover the rest of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath the Opera House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You probably noticed the tags don't mention plot...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christine walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom and moved to stand in front of the mirror at her vanity, the only such item in the house by the lake. She reached up and released the brown curls she had piled on top of her head and watched as they settled around her bare shoulders. Her entire body thrummed with energy, as it always did after a performance, but the first show of a new production was always particularly exhilarating, and tonight was no exception. Thankfully her dear husband knew her well, and she had no doubt he had an outlet planned for that energy.</p>
<p>Erik had greeted her in her dressing room with flowers, and the whole way down to their home he had effusively praised her performance, reviewing it in detail. When they had arrived at the house and she went to take a temporary leave from him to bathe and prepare for bed, he had looked at her with his deep-set golden eyes seeming to glow and informed her he would be waiting for her in the library. To an outsider, this might have seemed innocuous, but they had a very <em>interesting</em> history in that room, and she knew Erik well enough to know he no doubt had a desire to repeat that history, or else he would have joined her in here, since he now slept (or at least lay with her while she slept) in her room every night.</p>
<p>In the early days of their marriage, when things were still so unsettled between them, Christine had developed a bit of a risqué habit. Although she had married him under duress (or at least that’s what she had told herself) living with him again soon made her start to remember their earlier days together, when they had been close companions, back before Raoul re-entered her life and made her doubt everything about her angel. It wasn’t long before Christine had started to yearn for a closer relationship with Erik, but he had kept her at arm's length, literally and figuratively. Unable to bring herself to tell him how she felt, sure he wouldn’t believe her, she had fallen for him more and more but found herself growing frustrated by his distance.</p>
<p>One day, when searching for something new to read, she had accidentally discovered that Erik had some <em>very</em> naughty books in his extensive library. Although she was initially shocked, she had been unable to stop herself from investigating the books further. One thing led to another, and before she knew it, she found herself in the library every time he left the house for supplies, poring over the pages. Soon she found herself touching the private area between her legs as the women in some of the drawings did. No doubt this was something good girls didn’t do, but when she looked at the books and imagined doing the things in them with Erik, she couldn’t bring herself to care.</p>
<p>One day, though, things changed. Erik had returned home much quicker than usual from his errands, and she hadn’t heard him enter the house. As Christine rubbed between her legs, she had been imagining that it was Erik’s long fingers pleasuring her, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning his name. With his exceptional hearing, he had thought she was calling out for him, only to realize that wasn’t exactly the case when he entered the library. Although they were both embarrassed initially, the incident had led to a breakthrough for them, both sexually and emotionally.</p>
<p>And now, a year later, Christine had never been happier, and she knew Erik hadn’t either. She also knew that telling her he would await her in the library was his way of letting her know he was hoping to repeat that scene tonight. Apparently finding her like that had given her husband quite a complex, not that she minded. Wanting to give him a bit of a surprise, Christine went to her wardrobe and selected a lacy dressing gown, pulling it on with nothing underneath, and then she padded from the room, to meet her beloved in the library.</p>
<p>Erik sat in his large, throne-like chair to the right of the fireplace, in his trousers and shirtsleeves. Her much softer chair was to the left, with both angled toward each other. Instead of sitting in her normal place, Christine went to perch on his lap, appreciative of the fact that his chair was easily large enough for them both. She kissed him lightly on the mouth and pulled back. “Did you miss me, my love?”</p>
<p>He looked at her with love and lust in his glowing gaze. “Of course, my dear,” he said, leaning in to kiss her more thoroughly. As their kiss quickly became passionate, Christine felt his hand at her breasts, and she arched her back to encourage his touch. Erik chuckled darkly at her action, but she knew he liked it when she responded to him passionately. As he pulled back, though, he had to tease her just a little. “Hhm, my Christine, so eager. Erik will have to see what he can do to help her.” He parted her robe, and she heard his little intake of breath when he saw she wore nothing underneath. He started lightly trailing his fingers over her pink nipples, and gave a little smile when he felt her shudder. “My poor darling,” he said in a falsely sad voice. “It seems you have forgotten your nightdress. Maybe you should sit in your own chair and collect your thoughts, if you are so distracted.”</p>
<p>His Christine gave him a sultry smile as she slid off his lap, turning from him. Before she moved to her chair, she gave a shrug and shimmied out of her dressing gown, the lace pooling around her feet. Erik felt a smile tug at his thin lips - his darling girl certainly knew the effect her bare backside had on him. She wiggled her hips a bit as she moved to the chair, giving Erik the thrill of knowing she was ready and eager to put on a show, only for him. Christine sat demurely in her chair and gave him an innocent smile. “What would you like to do now, Angel? Read, perhaps?”</p>
<p>Oh, the girl knew how to torment him, playing with him when she knew he burned for her! But unlike the games they had played with each other in their tumultuous past, he knew these games would have a much happier ending. “No, I don’t want to read right now, my dear. I want to see you pleasure yourself.”</p>
<p>Christine sucked in a breath at Erik’s plain speaking. Her mercurial husband never failed to surprise her. Although he was so caring and considerate with her, always behaving as a perfect gentleman out of it, when it came to matters in the bedroom he could be quite sensual. Not that she was complaining. “Well, then. As my husband commands…”</p>
<p>She spread her legs under his watchful gaze, and as she trailed her fingers lightly along her slit, she saw his entire body tense up. Between the exciting way Erik was watching her and her residual energy from the performance, this might not take very long, Christine reflected. She slid a single finger into her channel and gave a little moan when she felt how wet she was already. No, it might not take long at all. She started working her finger back and forth and soon added another one, her head falling back against the chair.</p>
<p>Erik watched his beloved fingering herself with something akin to awe. No matter how many times they were together like this, he always felt a sense of amazement that this beautiful angel chose <em>him</em>, with his horrible face and scarred body. Although judging from the enthusiasm with which she approached their couplings, he knew she must not find him too repulsive, as hard as that was to believe.</p>
<p>Knowing Christine liked when he talked to her as she pleased herself, he said “Petite, won’t you spread your legs wider? You know Erik likes to see your pretty cunt.” The crude word had the effect he knew it would on her - her eyes widened as she opened her legs further and brought her other hand up to the little pink pearl at the top of her channel. Erik had never seen such a beautiful sight!</p>
<p>As Christine continued to slide her fingers in and out of herself, she started swirling another finger around that delicious bundle of nerves. Oh, she was getting close! To her delight, as Erik watched her, she saw him open his trousers so that his manhood was on display to her. Although sometimes he stroked himself when he watched her self-pleasure, tonight he merely sat there with his cock out. Just the thought of how good it felt when he filled her with it was enough to send her over the edge, and she soon felt those delicious spasms shoot through her as more wetness seeped from her body to soak her fingers further.</p>
<p>Stretching back in the chair, she took a few minutes to simply breathe and come down from the orgasm that had just consumed her. After that short time had passed though, she opened her eyes to find Erik watching her intently, staring at her as though she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With a sultry smile, she rose from her chair to move to him. Now it was her angel’s turn.</p>
<p>Through hooded eyes, Erik watched as sweet Christine sauntered toward his chair, hips swaying seductively. She joined him in his chair, putting a knee at either side of his hips and stretching up from there, so that her head was slightly above his. His sweet angel gently removed the black mask from his face and tossed it toward the nearest end table. Christine pressed a loving kiss to his forehead before moving lower to meet his thin lips with her plump ones. His heart seized with love for her as their tongues started tangling together and she lowered herself to encase him in her wet warmth. Never had he dared to dream that one day she would love him in this manner!</p>
<p>Even as aroused as she was, Christine had to move slowly to take all of Erik’s girth inside of her. When she finally slid herself down to his base, she leaned her head back, taking a moment to adjust to the familiar yet glorious sensation of being filled by him. She relished the agonized groan he let out as she began to move on him.</p>
<p>Erik moaned in bliss, digging his fingers into his darling’s hips as she began to grind herself on him. The sensation of her tight cunt practically choking his cock was overwhelming. “Petite, I don’t think I can last long like this...I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>A wicked smile crossed Christine’s lips at his impassioned words. The thought that <em>she</em> was able to drive her angel to these heights never failed to thrill her. Besides, she knew without a doubt that Erik would never leave her unsatisfied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said the words that never failed to excite him, “I love you so much, Angel.” Predictably she felt his entire body stiffen just before she felt the semen begin to spurt from his body into hers.</p>
<p>After his mind-numbing climax, Erik was content to simply sit and catch his breath, Christine wrapped securely in his arms. After a few moments, though, he felt her start to move again, trying to rub her little clit on his pelvis. He smiled to himself as he shifted her to her feet. Erik prided himself on being a good husband, so he must do his husbandly duty, he reflected.</p>
<p>Once he stood, he guided her back down to sit in his chair. As he knelt at her feet, he could see the excitement in her eyes as she realized what he intended to do. Erik pulled her hips to the very edge of the chair and chuckled as Christine eagerly spread her thighs wide, putting her dripping channel on display for him. He took a minute just to appreciate the beautiful girl like this, with the intoxicating sight of her juices and his come combined slipping out of her slit.</p>
<p>“My love,” he said in a falsely serious voice, “you’re going to make your Erik’s chair very messy like this. We can’t have that, now can we?” And he leaned in and swiped his tongue over their joined fluids, loving the taste of the two of them mixed as one. Knowing it would only arouse her further, he made eye contact with her. “My Christine, such a delicious pussy you have for Erik. His favorite treat.” And he began tonging her in loving strokes from the bottom of her channel up to her sweet pearl as her head fell back and she groaned her delight at what he was doing to her.</p>
<p>As Erik’s talented mouth worked between her legs, Christine brought hands to her chest and began to play with her nipples. A growl from Erik confirmed he had noticed what she was now doing to herself, and she thought he <em>definitely</em> approved. When he moved his lips to her clit and started suckling it, though, she abandoned her breasts and tossed his wig to the side so she could run her fingers over his scalp, holding his head to her as he nursed at her pleasure button.</p>
<p>Erik felt nearly wild from the ecstasy that servicing his Christine like this gave him. There was no doubt that she had truly chosen <em>him</em>, not when she eagerly rode his terrible face like this and called out his name so lovingly. As he felt her nearing another climax, he slid two fingers into her soaked cunt and started stroking her the way he knew she liked. Soon he felt her begin to tighten around him as more spasms overtook her.</p>
<p>Erik continued to gently work his mouth on her until her shuddering subsided. When he pulled back from her, she immediately reached for his shoulders and pulled him to her, kissing him lovingly and reveling in the taste of them both still on his lips. “Thank you, Erik. That was...indescribable.”</p>
<p>“Ah, my Christine, you know Erik loves nothing more than pleasing his beloved wife, as any good husband should.” And with another sweet kiss upon her lips, her angel swept her up from the chair and cradled her against his chest as he carried her to her bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason, I thought that writing an E/C smut fic and posting it on the internet would be kind of fun. Turns out I was right! In all seriousness though, I don't even know...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>